The Sensory/Medical Core provides a stable center for the ongoing activities of the Chemosensory Clinical Research Center (CCRC) and support to the individual Projects associated with the Center. The Core assumes major responsibility for the assessment ofchemosensory function and dysfunction, and is key to the recruitment and consistent psychophysical and medical evaluation of patients participating in specific Projects. This Core also provides data management and statistical support to the Projects, and its laboratory, testing facilities and databases (which comprise extensive demographic, psychophysical and medical information on both normal and patient populations) are available to Project investigators. Finally, the Core serves as the focal point of interactions between basic research scientists at Monell and the clinical faculty of The Thomas Jefferson University. In addition, the Sensory/Medical Core maintains a clinical facility for the evaluation of referred patients who have primary complaints of abnormal smell or taste function. This Clinic serves to ground our CCRC and its investigators in the phenomenon that is at the heart ofchemosensory clinical research namely, chemosensory dysfunction. Through the operation of the Clinic, we have been able to assess the clinical utility of various methods of chemosensory testing, as well as to investigate such issues as the impact of chemosensory dysfunctions on patients, the etiologies of chemosensory dysfunctions and, through our comprehensive longitudinal follow-up program, the prognoses for chemosensory dysfunctions. In the proposed funding period, the Core's direct support to all Projects in the form of recruiting, scheduling, and evaluating participants is greatly expanded over previous years. We will also, however, continue our general clinical evaluations, given the great value of this work in yielding insights that serve to direct future research.